In a building automation environment, a centralized computing device may control multiple components such as appliances, security locks, alarm systems, and heating, ventilation, and air conditioning (HVAC) services. Because the components in a traditional automation environment may support different communications protocols, different data storage formats, different executable software, and so forth, the configuration of the controlling computing device may be specific to the particular environment and its components. Moreover, traditional automation environments may include environment-specific wiring and custom hardware components. For these reasons, existing building automation environments may require customized, expert setup and maintenance that may be beyond the capability of the average end user.
Certain implementations and embodiments will now be described more fully below with reference to the accompanying figures, in which various aspects are shown. However, various aspects may be implemented in many different forms and should not be construed as limited to the implementations set forth herein. Like numbers refer to like elements throughout.